


浑蛋 04

by achenyou



Series: 浑蛋 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenyou/pseuds/achenyou
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Series: 浑蛋 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794334





	浑蛋 04

若给这顿晚饭打分，满分为100分，李赫宰会打80分。扣分的要点并不来源于咖喱饭本身，而是李东海身上那股若有若无的、来自别人的味道。这个理由好像不太讲理，但是在李赫宰看来，吃饭的心情的确因此受到影响。  
“你今天到底和谁踢足球去了？身上的味道怎么这么浓？”李赫宰用纸巾擦了擦嘴，说道。  
什么和谁啊，李东海嘀咕了一声，还是低头闻了闻自己的手肘。  
“就是和朋友啊......哦，你说的是始源的信息素的味道吧，估计是下午踢球的时候染上的。”李东海满不在乎地说。  
金厉旭说得没错，他今天的精力意外地旺盛，上课时突然心血来潮想给李赫宰做晚饭，课间就给他打了电话。挂了电话后心里又犯痒，他好久没踢球了，而且前几天一直被发情期困在床上，根本没机会出来玩。咖喱饭好做，再加上他不想整个晚上只是呆在家里等李赫宰回来。下午课少，留给他自己的时间十分富裕，反正在李赫宰回来前做好就可以了，李东海这么想着，就给崔始源发了消息，问他下午有没有时间一起踢球。崔始源回他可以，两人约了下午四点半在操场见。  
他和崔始源是同级，两人在刚入学时就被学姐看中，学姐连哄带骗地把他们拉进话剧社，让他们在新年晚会上露个脸，涨涨话剧社的人气。两人的戏份都不多，再加上长得帅的人之间有着莫名的吸引力，李东海和崔始源在排练厅里聊了几次就成了朋友。即便是退出了话剧社，他们仍保持着一定的联系，经常一起吃饭、踢球，是很好的朋友。  
“是alpha吗？”李赫宰接着问。  
“嗯。”  
崔始源的信息素是有点浓的烟草味，为避免别人被信息素的味道呛到，他出门时总会喷很多香水。  
李东海瞥了一眼李赫宰有点古怪的表情，就猜到他想多了，不过他也不打算解释，毕竟学校里也有很多人误会他和崔始源的关系。流言刚传出来的时候他还很耐心地和身边的人解释，可是却没什么人相信，后来李东海也烦了，直接把这些影响心情的话扔在脑后。反正他们俩都明白彼此之间没有半点暧昧的意思，其余的就随便吧。  
不过他还以为李赫宰会和那些人有什么不一样，谁想到也这么爱八卦，就不该在金厉旭面前夸他。  
“以后注意点吧，这都什么味儿啊。”  
啧，瞧这话说的。李东海没搭理他，吃完最后一口饭后踢了李赫宰的椅子一下。  
“喏，今天晚上你洗碗。”  
行，我洗就我洗。李赫宰只是对李东海身上的那个味道耿耿于怀，对洗碗这件事并没有什么不满。他点了点头，端着两个空盘子去了厨房，留李东海一个人坐在那里打饱嗝。

李东海本就是个闲不住的人，自然是没把他的话放在心上，接下来的一个月仍是我行我素，今天和崔始源一起吃烤肉，过两天和他看电影，再过几天又约他踢球，甚至还和一大帮朋友去KTV嗨歌，直到快半夜了才回来。  
李赫宰头疼得很，他没想到李东海这么能折腾。  
虽然出门在外沾到别人的信息素是件正常事，但是作为目前同处一室的室友，李赫宰就是对他身上时不时出现的崔始源的烟草味和什么其他人的味道感到不爽。  
两个人住了一个多月，可是在彼此身上都闻不到对方信息素的味道，李赫宰左思右想也只想到两种可能，要么是两人的信息素太过相像无法分辨，要么是李东海的信息素淡如白水，什么味道都没有。他不敢妄下定论，直接去问李东海信息素的味道也不太礼貌，所以他要怎么呢。

李东海发愁的另一件事。他这周末过生日，母亲的想法是生日当天和李赫宰的一家人一起过，像小时候一样，简直是让他一个头两个大。  
大家都是成年人了，难道还没有点自己选择过生日的权利吗！  
而且为什么要用询问的语气告诉他已经做好的决定啊，饭店都订好了他能拒绝吗！  
现在距离下课还有十五分钟，台上的老师慷慨激昂地讲西方音乐史，李东海就坐在下面开小差，金厉旭早已收拾好书包，做好一下课就冲出教师的准备。  
“哎，你看那个人是不是你们乐队的鼓手啊？”  
李东海顺着金厉旭手指的方向往后面看去，果不其然看见一个熟悉的人影。  
“嗯，是他。”  
学校里有不少学生自主组建的乐队，李东海退出话剧社后便加入了一支乐队，当吉他手。乐队在学校很有人气，办过几次演出，金厉旭作为亲友自然要去现场捧场，因此对他的乐队成员也算得上熟悉。  
“他来找你吗？”  
李东海耸了耸肩：“谁知道。”  
下课铃刚一响，同学们便躁动起来，说话的人越来越多，声音也越来越大。老师见学生们早没了听课的心思，硬讲下去只是白费力气，于是无奈地合上教案，冲他们挥了挥手。  
“下课吧。”  
金厉旭带头喊了一声“谢谢老师”就冲了出去。  
楼道里熙熙攘攘的，到处是刚下课的学生，李东海刚一出门就看见了靠在窗边的李赫宰，还没来得及疑惑他怎么会出现在这里，就被另一个人叫停了脚步。  
“东海哥，这个给你！祝你生日快乐！”  
乐队的鼓手是李东海的直系学弟，比他小一级，是个性格有点腼腆的男孩子。  
“哇塞，你还特意为我准备了生日礼物吗？谢谢你！”李东海接过包装精致的礼品盒，拿在手里翻来覆去地看，“这是什么东西呀？”  
男孩摇摇头，说是秘密，自己回去拆开就知道了。  
李东海见他送完礼物后并没有要离开的意思，就问他是还有什么事情吗。  
“嗯……这周末你有时间吗？我想请你看电影。”  
“这周末啊……我……”  
“他没时间。”  
李东海正在思考拒绝的措辞，就感觉自己被人揽了一下，歪头一看，是李赫宰。  
“哎？你怎么……？”  
男孩的脸色因为两人之间的亲昵动作而变得有点难看，没好气地问他一句你是谁啊。  
“我是谁啊，”李赫宰对上李东海充满疑惑的目光，笑盈盈地说，“我是他男朋友。”


End file.
